Idris Arcastrian
Idris Arcastrian is a minor character in Tyrrus. He is the father of Jeric Arcastrian, and a Magocrat of New Haven. Physical Description Idris Arcastrian is quite tall, standing at 6'1". His hair is a dark blue, parted down the middle and long, though not quite down to the shoulders. He has a thick and slightly protruding though well groomed goatee. His eyes are a piercing ice blue and his nose is angular. His brow is furrowed from years of frowning and being very serious, though faint laughter lines suggest gentler years. He favours a long frock coat with a high collar, turned up. Underneath that he wears a wing collar shirt with a necktie beneath a waistcoat with formal trousers and shoes. His clothes are often in shades of blue, grey or black with a golden trim. Idris is almost always accompanied by his sceptre, a metre long and gold banded piece topped with a blue crystal with various runes inscribed along its length. Personality Idris is cunning, ambitious and proud. He is incredibly self-motivated. If there is something that he wants, he will do whatever it takes to get it. This has led him to go down various, often unsavoury paths of life which has hardened his heart to death and tragedy. He is well aware of his limitations, though strives to push them out as far as possible. He does care for his family in his own way. His work to improve their lot in life was not just for the sake of having better status and a better lifestyle, but is rooted in some sense of caring for the people close to him. That care has been warped and eroded by the years of work going into making their lives better and he often finds that he does not have time to do everything he wants. He has decided that he would rather build a future than focus on the present, causing Jeric and Kyras to be neglected. When Idris was younger though, he was different. He was still proud and still had ambitions, but he was also more idealistic. He imagined a grand future for himself and his family. He was quietly ashamed of their failing finances and put on every outside appearance of everything being fine. He was the loudest voice and the most generous, but all pretence has since dropped now that he is approaching fifty. Background Idris was the scion of the old but failing Arcastrian family, leaving him with a heavy burden after his parents died. He alone was left to return the Arcastrian family to its former glory and was left knowing that no cost was too great. He dedicated himself initially to following his father Hiram’s footsteps and pursuing magical knowledge to achieve status and power through the academies. Alone, he was able to reach the rank of Magister by 28 through this dedication. Around this time, he met Illiana at an event he was invited to by Alaric Starfall, a fellow Old Haven family and most importantly, High Magister of Draconic Magic. They spoke, and Idris would genuinely come to fall for her and her for him. Her confidence and wit combined with her beauty quickly drew him in, while Idris’ earnest demeanour and self-assurance interested her. The truth of the Arcastrians gave them some difficulty as she realised that he wasn’t as well off as she believed, but her mind was changed through the encouragement of her mother and father. With their blessing, they were able to get together and have a happy marriage despite the reality of their situation. When Jeric was born, Idris was less distracted by the struggles of raising the status of the Arcastrian family. He was powerful in his own right and with dutiful study and the support of Illiana’s family, he was rising well in his own regard. He would spend his spare time with Iliana and little Jeric, playing with his son and astounding him with small magic tricks. When Jeric was two, Kyras was born. Idris was at first overjoyed with his second son, but reality began to sink in only a few months later as the money began to run low. The Arcastrians still had artefacts from old Haven and some good furniture, which he and Iliana quietly sold off to afford a good life. The maths didn’t lie though – Something had to give. Any sensible person or family might have considered taking the blow to their pride and downsizing. For Idris, this was unacceptable. Even despite the huge blow it would be the Arcastrian’s famous pride, he couldn’t let his sons live a worse life than he had. He would find another way – There was no other choice. Fortunately, Alaric Starfall returned to his life – This time with an offer. The Arcastrians were not unknown in New Haven. They were old, and its members were always powerful in their own right. With a marriage to Illiana, a promising mage with a burgeoning career as a politician they were well positioned in society. They were extended an invitation to the order of the Pureborn by Alaric. It was too good to pass up –The advancement they needed to be able to live the life they wanted for them and their children was ahead of them. All they need do was to join them. So they did. The Pureborn are a secretive order. Alaric, their leader, is the High Magister of the Draconic and has a vision of powerful and intelligent people at the top of affairs in New Haven. His order, named for Thaddeus himself shall be the extensions of the Dragons’ will, and only the best will suffice to serve them. Idris is less concerned with the religious aspect of it and is more concerned with the status and opportunity the position will confer. With it, he could rebuild the Arcastrians and give his family the life they deserve. Over time, the Pureborn began to consume his and Illiana’s lives. He became more distant from his children as he worked furiously to earn enough to be able to support their lifestyle and the Arcastrian pride. While not outright ignoring their children, it would be accurate to say that they did only a little above the bare minimum required to be somewhat decent parents. However, the work paid off dividends. With the assistance of High Magister Alaric he was able to manoeuvre his way to the High Magister of Arcane magic, placing the Arcastrian family on the path back to greatness while Illiana worked the political sphere. Idris noted Jeric's disappearance after about a week. Some small amount of investigation revealed that the assassin Exitus was very likely his son. He was disappointed that Jeric had turned away from making his own path through life and chose to be an instrument of others, as well as throwing away the opportunity to be in the Grand Academy that he was given. He did not choose to hunt him down. If that was the path that Jeric wished to take, then so be it. Nothing he could say or do would change it. Idris and Illiana did realise that they needed to be there for Kyras a little more after Jeric disappeared, but that resolve soon faded as politics flared up. Idris continues to teach in the Grand Academy in his position as High Magister as well as working on the various schemes of the Pureborn. Skills and Abilities Idris Arcastrian is first and foremost, a mage of significant talent. He has studied and trained long and hard.